


Protoss Government Defeats Void Worshipper Hive Cluster

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Gen, Korhal, Void Worshipper Zerg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Protoss Government Defeats a Void Worshipper Hive Cluster On Korhal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protoss Government Defeats Void Worshipper Hive Cluster

David The Writer: Welcome to this PvZ one-shot where the Protoss Government Battles a VW Hive Cluster on Korhal. Stars of this one-shot are Tassadar and Zeratul. There might be a sequel to this so we'll see.

Zeratul: Yeah we must take out this VW Zerg Base On Korhal to protect Valerian's Dominion.

Tassadar: Yes, Valerian is a strong Terran ally.

Executioner: Yes, High Councilman. All Starcraft Characters (C) Blizzard. Void Worshipper Allegiance (C) tAll3Shyguy On DA, tAll3Shyguy Skull Land On Fan-Fiction / YouTube, Skulkerman on PSN, or Risker On Starcraft II.

David The Writer: Thanks For The Disclaimer, Executioner. Background Song is Protoss 2 from Starcraft II. Now on with the story.

* * *

Zeratul says "There is a Zerg Hive on Korhal that works for Amon, Tassadar."

Tassadar says "Then We must eliminate it. Send Some Probes There To Build A Base."

Zeratul sends a bunch of probes in a mothership to near where the Zerg base is being set up. At that point, The Mothership builds a nexus and drops off 6 probes. The six probes start harvesting minerals. A Probe is built who warps in a pylon. Then Once the pylon is complete, the probe warps in A Gateway. While the gateway is warping in, the probe warps in an Assimilator. Once the Assimilator is complete, the probe starts harvesting Vespene Gas. Then the nexus builds 2 more probes to harvest Vespene Gas. Once the Gateway is complete, the Gateway warps in 3 zealots and The Nexus warps in another builder Probe. The new probe Warps in a Forge and Cybernetics Core. Once The Cybernetics Core is complete, the probe builds another Pylon. Once the second pylon is complete, the probe builds a Stargate and Robotics Facility plus another Pylon. Once the third Pylon is complete, The Gateway builds a Sentry and 2 Stalkers and the builder probe builds a Twilight Council. Once the Stargate is complete, it builds An Oracle. Then the Nexus builds a mothership core. Then the builder probe warps in a Templar Archives, Dark Shrine, Fleet Beacon, Robotics Bay, And Another 4 Pylons around the base. Once the 4 Pylons are Complete, The Builder Probe Warps in 2 Photon Cannons per Pylon. Once the Templar Archives and Dark Shrine are Complete, The Gateway Warps in 7 High Templars and 5 Dark Templars. Once the Fleet Beacon is complete, The Stargate Builds 5 Void Rays and The Mothership Core Becomes A Mothership. Suddenly 20 Hydralisks Attack the protoss base, the protoss units defend their base, and succeed in defending it. Then The Stargate builds 2 more Oracles. Then Tassadar and Zeratul arrive.

Tassadar says "What's The Status of The Fight, Executioner?"

Executioner says "We're ready to build units to attack the Void Worshipper Hive Cluster."

Tassadar says "Then do it."

The Army Warping Buildings warp in all the attack units and 3 Archons are also created.

Tassadar says "Follow me into battle, Protoss Brethren."

They run toward The VW Hive Cluster and Attack it to destroy the Hive Cluster.

Tassadar says "Now that is done."

The End For Now...


End file.
